Robotnik vs DDR
by Erika1995
Summary: A short 'fic that Sam Brody or Moon Princess and I wrote whenever we stayed up all night. Yes, it's pretty random.Rated T just to be safe? I'm only putting Robotnik, even though Snively is mentioned a lot more than him. Why don't they list him?


Author's Note:

We actually had a lot of caffeine when writing this 'fic. It's very crazy, possibly more than Psycho and Ritard. When you see the names 'Erika' and 'Sam,' they are completely different people than what Moon Princess has written about in her series. See what can happen during a non-typical Thanksgiving dinner? Anyway, to the story...

This is a story about Dr. Ivo Robotnik. He was in Robotropolis, as usual, thinking of ways to destroy the Freedom Fighters. He went about his daily routines as usual: get up, shower, slap his nephew around, eat 67 pounds of food, take a nap in his green chair, and lick Cluck until he was easily seen from Outer Space.

(Water Star: I would like to point out that this means that Cluck was very shiny.

Moon Princess: Whatever happened to Cluck after the first season? Next time W.S., we should write about that.

Water Star: Anyways, back to the story, since _someone_ was getting off track.)

One day, while roboticizing a blue fox and a white fox, they told him of a mysterious

mind controlling game.

"Don't listen to them!" Snively warned quickly. "They're trying to trick you to letting them escape!"

"No we're not!" the blue fox insisted.

"Yes, you are!" Snively said.

"Well, you're gay!" the white fox said loudly.

"How dare you speak to me that way!" Snively yelled.

"Your mom!" the blue fox screamed.

"Hey, Erika, dude, should we tell Big Boy about Short Stuff's mutiny problems?" the white fox asked.

"WHAT?!" Robotnik roared.

"Heck yeah!" Erika, the blue fox, said.

"This game is located on a planet called Earth," Sam, the white fox, said.

(Moon Princess: Yes, we know that was from nowhere, but hey, it's our story.

They both see Ken Penders walk away with his head down and shrug.)

"How do we get to this place you call 'Earth?!'" Robotnik asked.

"You follow the yellow brick road with pink polka dots!" Erika answered.

"Snively, go fetch me this game!" Robotnik demanded.

"What is this so-called game, anyway?" Snively inquired.

"It is a marvelous game called DDR, but that's short for Dance Dance Revolution," Erika said.

Snively went to this so-called 'Earth' as Sam had termed it. He stole the game from Wal-Mart and evaded the security with ease due to his small frame.

(Water Star: We chose the store Wal-Mart because of one of our favorite comedic fanfic authors, Shychich. She wrote something about the Satam crew going there.

Moon Princess: Yeah, and Snively didn't get to go inside (Both mutter: Robotnik's fault), so we thought it'd be cool for him to go in this.) He brought the game back, pleased with his success.

"Sir Gay-a lot's back!" Sam said.

After throwing the white fox a dirty look, he began," Sir, I've found it!"

"What? Your homosexuality," Sam replied.

"How does this game work?" Robotnik inquired quickly. He released Erika long enough for her to activate the game. It started flashing lights and singing incomprehensible words. Robotnik and Snively sweatdropped at all of the arrows and the upbeat music.

"Uh, yeah, we're bored and we'd be happy to show you how it works," Erika said.

"No kidding," Sam muttered, "can't believe you'd have the nerve to steal my iPod."

"Because, it could have been a weapon of mass destruction," Snively replied.

While Sam and Snively were arguing, Erika was flipping through the songs, finding 'Electropop' by Jupiter Rising.

"I adore this song!" Robotnik cried out. His nephew looked at his obese uncle with a look that was expressed as 'what have you been smokin' lately?'

"How does this DDR operate?" Robotnik inquired. Sam and Erika demonstrated the game on expert, the men admiring their skill at the game.

"How do you master this skill?" Snively asked.

"Practice," Erika replied stupidly, "der da der."

"Pssh, losers," Sam added.

Robotnik tried the hardest mode possible, collapsing with breathing difficulty. Sam and Erika were laughing hysterically like hyenas while Snively was panicking.

"You don't do the hardest mode first!" Erika laughed, "you start off easy and work your way up, SLOWLY."

"Unless you're gay," Sam said, looking pointedly at Snively.

Robotnik forced Snively to practice this mind-controlling game called DDR. Sam and Erika watched as Robotnik played himself to death and Snively fainted from exhaustion.

"Let's go. I can already smell the smell of rotting flesh," Erika said.

Sam walked over to Snively, reached into his pocket, stole back her iPod, and found his wallet.

"Oooh, MasterCard gold," Erika said, "let's take it!"

"Ya read my mind," Sam said mischievously. They left with Snively's credit card, leaving DDR playing 'Earthquake' by Family Force Five.

Later on, Snively woke up realizing he now had complete control of Mobius. Then, Freddy Krueger came and everyone died a horrible and painful death, except Snively because, unbeknownst to him, he was gay. Then, the sun came out and the birds sang happily.

The End...

Water Star and Moon Princess

Yes, we realize that was short, but that's what happens when you pull an all-nighter and stay up by pouring a lot of sugar in your tea. The whole 'Robotnik playing DDR' was based off an idea Water Star had when listening to Electropop by Jupiter Rising. Needless to say, we had a blast writing this. Thanks for the time! Separate notes by us are at the bottom with Water Star's starting it off.

Water Star: Wasn't that wonderful? Hehe. Yeah, about the Electropop thing, I was sitting at M.P.'s house (we make CDs for some of our characters sometimes), and I was telling her about a Robotnik CD that I made, and number 10 or something like that was Electropop. So whenever I showed it to her, she was like, "Why'd you put that on there?" so I said, "Because I can see him dancing to that." And we had terrible mental images of that scene. Oh yes.

Moon Princess:

I really have nothing to say, surprisingly. Yeah, we know that Freddy Krueger came out of no where but that part was written at like 5:30 in the morning Central Time in the United States. So, yeah...

Peace Out!

Moon Princess


End file.
